


let's get cracking

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Easter!, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly just talk of it, wow they're actually married in this fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: basically just fluff, mick wants to go get some easter candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's some fluff cause i wrote angst last time; hope y'all enjoy it!

“We should go get some Easter candy.”

 

Len moved his head off Mick’s chest, looking up at him with an eyebrow quirked. His hand slowly traced circles on the man’s stomach, smirking when Mick shuddered. “Hmm, why? I’m comfortable here.” 

 

And Len was. Sometimes it could be hard for him to admit that to himself, but never to Mick. He pushed himself off his husband and stretched his limbs then sat up. Mick watched him with a hungry expression, eyes roaming down his chest. 

 

“Mick,” Len sing-songed and Mick’s eyes flashed up to Len’s. “Why do you want to go get Easter candy anyway?”

 

Mick tilted his head in confusion before remembering his initial request. “Oh, because I’m  _ bored _ . And I love those little chocolate coins.” He made a circle with his fingers and Len threw back his head in laughter.

 

Mick’s face fell and Len immediately backtracked. “Sorry, baby. I’m not laughing at you. I’m just- I never expected to  _ love  _ anyone, you know, besides Lisa, and I  _ love  _ you. I love how much of a dork you are. Of course we can go get some Easter candy.” 

 

Len leaned in to kiss him, relishing in the feel of his husband’s lips. He moved his hand to Mick’s face then downwards and downwards then he groaned when a hand stopped his. “Mick,” he whined.

 

“Nope, first we go get some Easter candy so I can pig out and  _ then  _ we can have sex.” 

 

Len rolled his eyes. “Ugh,  _ fine _ .” He rolled off the bed and onto his feet, moving to their closet to find a shirt and pants. While he did that, Mick came up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist.

 

“Who knows, maybe I’ll even let you top.” Mick ended the word “top” with a popping sound, leaning down to mouth at Len’s neck, sneaking a hand down to slap Len’s ass. “Let’s get cracking.”

  
Len groaned and moved to get dressed faster.


End file.
